Дюркгейм
каждая профессия выполняет какую-то общественную задачу. Інтеграційна функція релігії. Социальная интеграция Дану функцію релігії можна назвати продовженням комунікативної функції, так як релігія допомагає кожному віруючому інтегруватися в суспільство, стати його частиною. Роль релігії в житті суспільства досить повно вивчив історик Е.Дюркгейм, який займався дослідженнями життя та вірувань аборигенів Австралії, і саме він визначив залежність між приналежністю особистості до релігійної групи і інтеграції в суспільне життя через участь в релігійних культах. Віра дає людині надію і розраду | місце_проживання = | інші_імена = | ім'я_при_народженні = | місце_народження = Епіналь, Франція | місце_смерті = Париж, Франція | причина_смерті = | відомий_(відома) = соціолог та етнолог | рід_діяльності = | титул = | платня = | термін = | попередник = | наступник = | партія = | головував_(-ла) = | конфесія = | чоловік = | дружина = | діти = | родичі = | сторінка_в_інтернеті = | примітки = | employer = | зріст = | вага = }} Еміль Дюркгайм ( ; ; 15 квітня 1858, Епіналь, Франція — 15 листопада 1917, Париж, Франція) — французький соціолог і етнолог. Вважається одним з засновників соціології як науки, що оперує власними емпіричними методами, які служать не тільки ілюстрацією до різноманітних гіпотез, а головним чином для їх доказу. В академічному курсі історії класичної соціології ім'я Еміля Дюркгайма стоїть поряд з такими засновниками наукової соціології як Макс Вебер, Фердинанд Тенніс та Георг Зіммель. Біографія Еміль Дюркгайм народився на північному сході Франції, у небагатій родині равина. В дитинстві майбутнього автора соціологічної теорії готували до релігійного поприща його предків, навчаючи давньоєврейській мові, Торі й Талмуду. Проте він досить рано відмовився продовжити родинну традицію. Біографи Дюркгайма підкреслюють, що значний вплив на це рішення зробила його шкільна вчителька-католичка. Деякий час він відчував схильність до католицизму, але католиком Дюркгайм не став, також не став він і атеїстом. З юних років і до кінця життя він залишався агностиком. Постійно підкреслюючи важливу соціальну й моральну роль релігії, він зробив предметом своєї віри науку взагалі й соціальну науку зокрема. У 1879 році Дюркгайм з третьої спроби поступив до Вищої Нормальної школи ( ) в Парижі, де одночасно з ним навчались відомий філософ Анрі Бергсон та видатний діяч соціалістичного руху Жан Жорес, з яким Дюркгайм підтримував дружні стосунки. Серед професорів Нормальної школи найбільший вплив на формування поглядів майбутнього соціолога зробили видатні вчені: історик Фюстель де Куланж і філософ Еміль Бутру. Серед студентів Дюркгайм користувався великою повагою й виділявся серйозністю, ранньою зрілістю думки та любов'ю до теоретичних дискусій, через що товариші прозвали його «метафізиком». Закінчивши в 1882 році Нормальну школу, Дюркгайм декілька років викладав філософію в провінційних ліцеях. У 1885—1886 рр. він побував в науковому відрядженні в Німеччині, де познайомився із станом дослідів і викладання філософії й соціальних наук. Особливо велике враження на нього справило знайомство з видатним психологом і філософом Вільгельмом Вундтом, засновником першої у світі лабораторії експериментальної психології. У 1887 р. Дюркгайм був призначений викладачем «соціальної науки і педагогіки» на філологічному факультеті Бордоського університету. Там само в 1896 р. він очолив кафедру «соціальної науки» — фактично, першу кафедру соціології у Франції. З 1898 до 1913 р. Дюркгайм керував видавництвом журналу «Соціологічний щорічник» (було видано 12 томів журналу). Працівники журналу, прихильники дюркгаймівських ідей, створили наукову школу, що отримала назву французької соціологічної школи. Діяльність цього наукового колективу посідала чільне місце у французькій соціології до кінця 1930-х років. З 1902 року Дюркгайм викладав у Сорбонні, де очолював кафедру «науки про виховання», що згодом була перейменована в кафедру «науки виховання й соціології». Викладацька діяльність була дуже інтенсивною, й багато з його наукових робіт народилися з лекційних курсів. Дюркгайм був блискучим оратором, і його лекції користувались великим успіхом. Професійна діяльність займала головне місце в житті Дюркгайма, але, не зважаючи на це, він брав активну участь в різних суспільних організаціях і рухах. Він був людиною демократичних та ліберальних переконань, прибічником соціальних реформ, що базувалися на наукових рекомендаціях. Разом з тим Дюркгайм був супротивником революційного соціалізму, вважаючи, що глибокі соціальні зміни відбуваються в результаті довгої соціальної та моральної еволюції. З цих позицій він намагався примирити ворогуючі класові сили, розглядаючи соціологію як наукову альтернативу лівому та правому радикалізму. Практична мета його професійної та суспільної діяльності полягала в тому, щоб вивести французьке суспільство із тяжкої кризи, у якій воно перебувало в останній чверті XIX ст. після падіння прогнилого режиму Другої Імперії, поразки у війні з Пруссією та кривавого придушення Паризької Комуни. У зв'язку з цим він активно виступав проти прибічників відродження монархії та прихильників «сильної влади», проти реакційних клерикалів та націоналістів, відстоюючи необхідність національної згоди на республіканських, світських та раціоналістичних принципах, на основі яких у Франції сформувалась Третя республіка. Перша Світова війна завдала тяжкого удару по Французькій соціологічній школі, поставивши під питання загальний оптимістичний настрій соціології Дюркгайма. Деякі відомі працівники школи загинули на фронтах війни. Загинув і син засновника школи — Андре, блискучий молодий лінгвіст і соціолог, у якому батько бачив послідовника своєї справи. Смерть сина прискорила смерть батька. Еміль Дюркгайм помер 15 листопада 1917 року у Фонтенбло під Парижем у віці 59 років, не встигнувши завершити багато із розпочатого. Теоретична спадщина Дюркгайм ввів у науковий обіг теоретичне поняття «колективних уявлень» для позначення ідей, не запозичених з практичного досвіду, а ніби нав'язаних людям самим суспільним середовищем. Такий погляд на залежність мислення людини від пануючих у суспільстві уявлень розвинув Леві-Брюль своєю теорією «дологічного мислення». Роботи * Еміль Дюркгайм. Первісні форми релігійного життя: Тотемна система в Австралії. — Київ: Юніверс, 2002. — 423 с. — http://ukrknyga.at.ua/load/11-1-0-189 Цікаві факти На честь цього чоловіка названо астероїд 10330 Дюркгайм. Примітки Джерела та література * К. Ю. Галушко. Дюркгейм (Durkheim) Еміль // * К. Ю. Галушко. Дюркгайм Еміль // * Дюркгейм, Еміль // * Н. Ротар. Дюркгайм Еміль // Політична енциклопедія. Редкол.: Ю. Левенець (голова), Ю. Шаповал (заст. голови) та ін. — К.: Парламентське видавництво, 2011. — с.233 ISBN 978-966-611-818-2 Посилання * Дюркгейм // }} Категорія:Французькі філософи Категорія:Французькі соціологи Категорія:Люди, на честь яких названо астероїд Категорія:Соціальні антропологи Категорія:Уродженці Епіналя Категорія:Померли в Парижі |birth_place = Épinal, France |death_date = |death_place = Paris, France |residence = |nationality = French |fields = Philosophy, sociology, education, anthropology, religious studies |workplaces = University of Paris, University of Bordeaux |alma_mater = École Normale Supérieure |doctoral_advisor = |academic_advisors = |doctoral_students = |notable_students = |known_for = Sacred–profane dichotomy Collective consciousness Social fact Social integration Anomie Collective effervescence |influences = Immanuel Kant, René Descartes, Plato, Herbert Spencer, Aristotle, Montesquieu, Jean-Jacques Rousseau, Auguste Comte. William James, John Dewey, Fustel de Coulanges, Jean-Marie Guyau, Charles Bernard Renouvier, John Stuart Mill |influenced = Marcel Mauss, Claude Lévi-Strauss, Talcott Parsons, Maurice Halbwachs, Lucien Lévy-Bruhl, Bronisław Malinowski, Fernand Braudel, Pierre Bourdieu, Charles Taylor, Henri Bergson, Emmanuel Levinas, Steven Lukes, Alfred Radcliffe-Brown, E. E. Evans-Pritchard, Mary Douglas, Paul Fauconnet, Robert N. Bellah, Ziya Gökalp, David Bloor, Randall Collins |awards = |signature = |footnotes = }} David Émile Durkheim ( or ;Vidéo Ina – Claude Lévi-Strauss : 3ème partie, Archives du XXème siècle – 23/06/1974 15 April 1858 – 15 November 1917) was a French sociologist. He formally established the academic discipline and—with W. E. B. Du Bois, Karl Marx and Max Weber—is commonly cited as the principal architect of modern social science. Kim, Sung Ho (2007). "Max Weber". Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (August 24, 2007 entry) http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/weber/ (Retrieved February 17, 2010) Much of Durkheim's work was concerned with how societies could maintain their integrity and coherence in modernity, an era in which traditional social and religious ties are no longer assumed, and in which new social institutions have come into being. His first major sociological work was The Division of Labour in Society (1893). In 1895, he published The Rules of Sociological Method and set up the first European department of sociology, becoming France's first professor of sociology. In 1898, he established the journal L'Année Sociologique. Durkheim's seminal monograph, Suicide (1897), a study of suicide rates in Catholic and Protestant populations, pioneered modern social research and served to distinguish social science from psychology and political philosophy. The Elementary Forms of the Religious Life (1912) presented a theory of religion, comparing the social and cultural lives of aboriginal and modern societies. Durkheim was also deeply preoccupied with the acceptance of sociology as a legitimate science. He refined the positivism originally set forth by Auguste Comte, promoting what could be considered as a form of epistemological realism, as well as the use of the hypothetico-deductive model in social science. For him, sociology was the science of institutions, if this term is understood in its broader meaning as "beliefs and modes of behaviour instituted by the collectivity" and its aim being to discover structural social facts. Durkheim was a major proponent of structural functionalism, a foundational perspective in both sociology and anthropology. In his view, social science should be purely holistic; that is, sociology should study phenomena attributed to society at large, rather than being limited to the specific actions of individuals. He remained a dominant force in French intellectual life until his death in 1917, presenting numerous lectures and published works on a variety of topics, including the sociology of knowledge, morality, social stratification, religion, law, education, and deviance. Durkheimian terms such as "collective consciousness" have since entered the popular lexicon.Simpson, George (Trans.) in Durkheim, Emile "The Division of Labour in Society" The Free Press, New York, 1993. p. ix Biography Childhood and education Emile Durkheim was born in Épinal in Lorraine, the son of Mélanie (Isidor) and Moïse Durkheim. He came from a long line of devout French Jews; his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather had been rabbis. He began his education in a rabbinical school, but at an early age, he decided not to follow in his family's footsteps and switched schools. Durkheim led a completely secular life. Much of his work was dedicated to demonstrating that religious phenomena stemmed from social rather than divine factors. While Durkheim chose not to follow in the family tradition, he did not sever ties with his family or with the Jewish community. Many of his most prominent collaborators and students were Jewish, and some were blood relations. Marcel Mauss, a notable social anthropologist of the pre-war era, was his nephew. One of his nieces was Claudette (née Raphael) Bloch, a marine biologist and mother of Maurice Bloch, who became a noted anthropologist. A precocious student, Durkheim entered the École Normale Supérieure (ENS) in 1879, at his third attempt. The entering class that year was one of the most brilliant of the nineteenth century and many of his classmates, such as Jean Jaurès and Henri Bergson, would go on to become major figures in France's intellectual history. At the ENS, Durkheim studied under the direction of Numa Denis Fustel de Coulanges, a classicist with a social scientific outlook, and wrote his Latin dissertation on Montesquieu. At the same time, he read Auguste Comte and Herbert Spencer. Thus Durkheim became interested in a scientific approach to society very early on in his career. This meant the first of many conflicts with the French academic system, which had no social science curriculum at the time. Durkheim found humanistic studies uninteresting, turning his attention from psychology and philosophy to ethics and eventually, sociology. He obtained his agrégation in philosophy in 1882, though finishing next to last in his graduating class owing to serious illness the year before. The opportunity for Durkheim to receive a major academic appointment in Paris was inhibited by his approach to society. From 1882 to 1887 he taught philosophy at several provincial schools. In 1885 he decided to leave for Germany, where for two years he studied sociology at the universities of Marburg, Berlin and Leipzig. As Durkheim indicated in several essays, it was in Leipzig that he learned to appreciate the value of empiricism and its language of concrete, complex things, in sharp contrast to the more abstract, clear and simple ideas of the Cartesian method. By 1886, as part of his doctoral dissertation, he had completed the draft of his The Division of Labour in Society, and was working towards establishing the new science of sociology. Academic career , in 1928]] Durkheim's period in Germany resulted in the publication of numerous articles on German social science and philosophy; Durkheim was particularly impressed by the work of Wilhelm Wundt. Durkheim's articles gained recognition in France, and he received a teaching appointment in the University of Bordeaux in 1887, where he was to teach the university's first social science course. His official title was Chargé d'un Cours de Science Sociale et de Pédagogie and thus he taught both pedagogy and sociology (the latter had never been taught in France before). The appointment of the social scientist to the mostly humanistic faculty was an important sign of the change of times, and also the growing importance and recognition of the social sciences. From this position Durkheim helped reform the French school system and introduced the study of social science in its curriculum. However, his controversial beliefs that religion and morality could be explained in terms purely of social interaction earned him many critics. Also in 1887, Durkheim married Louise Dreyfus. They would have two children, Marie and André. The 1890s were a period of remarkable creative output for Durkheim. In 1893, he published The Division of Labour in Society, his doctoral dissertation and fundamental statement of the nature of human society and its development. Durkheim's interest in social phenomena was spurred on by politics. France's defeat in the Franco-Prussian War led to the fall of the regime of Napoleon III, which was then replaced by the Third Republic. This in turn resulted in a backlash against the new secular and republican rule, as many people considered a vigorously nationalistic approach necessary to rejuvenate France's fading power. Durkheim, a Jew and a staunch supporter of the Third Republic with a sympathy towards socialism, was thus in the political minority, a situation that galvanized him politically. The Dreyfus affair of 1894 only strengthened his activist stance. In 1895, he published The Rules of Sociological Method, a manifesto stating what sociology is and how it ought to be done, and founded the first European department of sociology at the University of Bordeaux. In 1898, he founded L'Année Sociologique, the first French social science journal. Its aim was to publish and publicize the work of what was, by then, a growing number of students and collaborators (this is also the name used to refer to the group of students who developed his sociological program). In 1897, he published Suicide, a case study that provided an example of what the sociological monograph might look like. Durkheim was one of the pioneers of the use of quantitative methods in criminology during his suicide case study. By 1902, Durkheim had finally achieved his goal of attaining a prominent position in Paris when he became the chair of education at the Sorbonne. Durkheim aimed for the Parisian position earlier, but the Parisian faculty took longer to accept what some called "sociological imperialism" and admit social science to their curriculum. He became a full professor (Professor of the Science of Education) there in 1906, and in 1913 he was named Chair in "Education and Sociology". Because French universities are technically institutions for training secondary school teachers, this position gave Durkheim considerable influence—his lectures were the only ones that were mandatory for the entire student body. Durkheim had much influence over the new generation of teachers; around that time he also served as an advisor to the Ministry of Education. In 1912, he published his last major work, The Elementary Forms of The Religious Life. Death The outbreak of World War I was to have a tragic effect on Durkheim's life. His leftism was always patriotic rather than internationalist—he sought a secular, rational form of French life. But the coming of the war and the inevitable nationalist propaganda that followed made it difficult to sustain this already nuanced position. While Durkheim actively worked to support his country in the war, his reluctance to give in to simplistic nationalist fervor (combined with his Jewish background) made him a natural target of the now-ascendant French Right. Even more seriously, the generations of students that Durkheim had trained were now being drafted to serve in the army, and many of them perished in the trenches. Finally, Durkheim's own son, André, died on the war front in December 1915—a loss from which Durkheim never recovered. Emotionally devastated, Durkheim collapsed of a stroke in Paris on November 15, 1917. He was buried at the Montparnasse Cemetery in Paris. Durkheim's thought Throughout his career, Durkheim was concerned primarily with three goals. First, to establish sociology as a new academic discipline. Second, to analyse how societies could maintain their integrity and coherence in the modern era, when things such as shared religious and ethnic background could no longer be assumed; to that end he wrote much about the effect of laws, religion, education and similar forces on society and social integration. Lastly, Durkheim was concerned with the practical implications of scientific knowledge. The importance of social integration is expressed throughout Durkheim's work: }} Inspirations During his university studies at the École, Durkheim was influenced by two neo-Kantian scholars, Charles Bernard Renouvier and Émile Boutroux. The principles Durkheim absorbed from them included rationalism, scientific study of morality, anti-utilitarianism and secular education. His methodology was influenced by Numa Denis Fustel de Coulanges, a supporter of the scientific method. A fundamental influence on Durkheim's thought was the sociological positivism of Auguste Comte, who effectively sought to extend and apply the scientific method found in the natural sciences to the social sciences. According to Comte, a true social science should stress for empirical facts, as well as induce general scientific laws from the relationship among these facts. There were many points on which Durkheim agreed with the positivist thesis. First, he accepted that the study of society was to be founded on an examination of facts. Second, like Comte, he acknowledged that the only valid guide to objective knowledge was the scientific method. Third, he agreed with Comte that the social sciences could become scientific only when they were stripped of their metaphysical abstractions and philosophical speculation. At the same time, Durkheim believed that Comte was still too philosophical in his outlook. A second influence on Durkheim's view of society beyond Comte's positivism was the epistemological outlook called social realism. Although he never explicitly exposed it, Durkheim adopted a realist perspective in order to demonstrate the existence of social realities outside the individual and to show that these realities existed in the form of the objective relations of society. As an epistemology of science, realism can be defined as a perspective that takes as its central point of departure the view that external social realities exist in the outer world and that these realities are independent of the individual's perception of them. This view opposes other predominant philosophical perspectives such as empiricism and positivism. Empiricists such as David Hume had argued that all realities in the outside world are products of human sense perception. According to empiricists, all realities are thus merely perceived: they do not exist independently of our perceptions, and have no causal power in themselves. Comte's positivism went a step further by claiming that scientific laws could be deduced from empirical observations. Going beyond this, Durkheim claimed that sociology would not only discover "apparent" laws, but would be able to discover the inherent nature of society. Scholars also debate the exact influence of Jewish thought on Durkheim's work. The answer remains uncertain; some scholars have argued that Durkheim's thought is a form of secularized Jewish thought, : "While Durkheim did not become a Rabbi, he may have transformed his father's philosophical and moral concerns into something new, his version of sociology." while others argue that proving the existence of a direct influence of Jewish thought on Durkheim's achievements is difficult or impossible. Establishing sociology Durkheim authored some of the most programmatic statements on what sociology is and how it should be practiced. His concern was to establish sociology as a science. Arguing for a place for sociology among other sciences he wrote: }} To give sociology a place in the academic world and to ensure that it is a legitimate science, it must have an object that is clear and distinct from philosophy or psychology, and its own methodology. He argued, "There is in every society a certain group of phenomena which may be differentiated from ....those studied by the other natural sciences." A fundamental aim of sociology is to discover structural "social facts".Durkheim, Émile 1895 "The Rules of Sociological Method" 8th edition, trans. Sarah A. Solovay and John M. Mueller, ed. George E. G. Catlin (1938, 1964 edition), pp. 13. Establishment of sociology as an independent, recognized academic discipline is amongst Durkheim's largest and most lasting legacies. Within sociology, his work has significantly influenced structuralism or structural functionalism. Scholars inspired by Durkheim include Marcel Mauss, Maurice Halbwachs, Célestin Bouglé, Alfred Radcliffe-Brown, Talcott Parsons, Robert K. Merton, Jean Piaget, Claude Lévi-Strauss, Ferdinand de Saussure, Michel Foucault, Clifford Geertz, Peter Berger, Robert N. Bellah, social reformer Patrick Hunout and others. Methodology '' (1919)]] In The Rules of Sociological Method (1895), Durkheim expressed his will to establish a method that would guarantee sociology's truly scientific character. One of the questions raised by the author concerns the objectivity of the sociologist: how may one study an object that, from the very beginning, conditions and relates to the observer? According to Durkheim, observation must be as impartial and impersonal as possible, even though a "perfectly objective observation" in this sense may never be attained. A social fact must always be studied according to its relation with other social facts, never according to the individual who studies it. Sociology should therefore privilege comparison rather than the study of singular independent facts. : "Durkheim was the first to seriously use the comparative method correctly in the scientific sense". Durkheim sought to create one of the first rigorous scientific approaches to social phenomena. Along with Herbert Spencer, he was one of the first people to explain the existence and quality of different parts of a society by reference to what function they served in maintaining the quotidian (i.e. by how they make society "work"). He also agreed with Spencer's organic analogy, comparing society to a living organism. Thus his work is sometimes seen as a precursor to functionalism. Durkheim also insisted that society was more than the sum of its parts."Science cannot describe individuals, but only types. If human societies cannot be classified, they must remain inaccessible to scientific description." – Cf. Durkheim, Émile 1892 "Montesquieu's Contribution to the Rise of Social Science" in Montesquieu and Rousseau. Forerunners of Sociology and other stuff, trans. Ralph Manheim (1960), p.9 Unlike his contemporaries Ferdinand Tönnies and Max Weber, he did not focus on what motivates the actions of individuals (an approach associated with methodological individualism), but rather on the study of social facts. Social facts Durkheim's work revolved around the study of social facts, a term he coined to describe phenomena that have an existence in and of themselves, are not bound to the actions of individuals, but have a coercive influence upon them. Durkheim argued that social facts have, sui generis, an independent existence greater and more objective than the actions of the individuals that compose society. Only such social facts can explain the observed social phenomena. Being exterior to the individual person, social facts may thus also exercise coercive power on the various people composing society, as it can sometimes be observed in the case of formal laws and regulations, but also in situations implying the presence of informal rules, such as religious rituals or family norms. Unlike the facts studied in natural sciences, a "social" fact thus refers to a specific category of phenomena: Such social facts are endowed with a power of coercion, by reason of which they may control individual behaviors. According to Durkheim, these phenomena cannot be reduced to biological or psychological grounds. Social facts can be material (physical objects) or immaterial (meanings, sentiments, etc.). The latter cannot be seen or touched, but they are external and coercive, and as such, they become real, gain "facticity". Physical objects can represent both material and immaterial social facts; for example a flag is a physical social fact that often has various immaterial social facts (the meaning and importance of the flag) attached to it. Many social facts, however, have no material form. Even the most "individualistic" or "subjective" phenomena, such as love, freedom or suicide, would be regarded by Durkheim as objective social facts. Individuals composing society do not directly cause suicide: suicide, as a social fact, exists independently in society, and is caused by other social facts (such as rules governing behavior and group attachment), whether an individual likes it or not. Whether a person "leaves" a society does not alter the fact that this society will still contain suicides. Suicide, like other immaterial social facts, exists independently of the will of an individual, cannot be eliminated, and is as influential – coercive – as physical laws such as gravity. Sociology's task thus consists of discovering the qualities and characteristics of such social facts, which can be discovered through a quantitative or experimental approach (Durkheim extensively relied on statistics). : "Suicide ... is indeed the paradigm case of Durkheim's positivism: it remains the exemplar of the sociological application of statistics." Society, collective consciousness and culture Regarding the society itself, like social institutions in general, Durkheim saw it as a set of social facts. Even more than "what society is", Durkheim was interested in answering "how is a society created" and "what holds a society together". In The Division of Labour in Society, Durkheim attempted to answer the question of what holds the society together. He assumes that humans are inherently egoistic, but norms, beliefs and values (collective consciousness) form the moral basis of the society, resulting in social integration. Collective consciousness is of key importance to the society, its requisite function without which the society cannot survive. Collective consciousness produces the society and holds it together, and at the same time individuals produce collective consciousness through their interactions. Through collective consciousness human beings become aware of one another as social beings, not just animals. In particular, the emotional part of the collective consciousness overrides our egoism: as we are emotionally bound to culture, we act socially because we recognize it is the responsible, moral way to act. A key to forming society is social interaction, and Durkheim believes that human beings, when in a group, will inevitably act in such a way that a society is formed. The importance of another key social fact: the culture. Groups, when interacting, create their own culture and attach powerful emotions to it. He was one of the first scholars to consider the question of culture so intensely. Durkheim was interested in cultural diversity, and how the existence of diversity nonetheless fails to destroy a society. To that, Durkheim answered that any apparent cultural diversity is overridden by a larger, common, and more generalized cultural system, and the law. In a socioevolutionary approach, Durkheim described the evolution of societies from mechanical solidarity to organic solidarity (one rising from mutual need). As the societies become more complex, evolving from mechanical to organic solidarity, the division of labour is counteracting and replacing collective consciousness. In the simpler societies, people are connected to others due to personal ties and traditions; in the larger, modern society they are connected due to increased reliance on others with regard to them performing their specialized tasks needed for the modern, highly complex society to survive. In mechanical solidarity, people are self-sufficient, there is little integration and thus there is the need for use of force and repression to keep society together. Also, in such societies, people have much fewer options in life. In organic solidarity, people are much more integrated and interdependent and specialisation and cooperation is extensive. Progress from mechanical to organic solidarity is based first on population growth and increasing population density, second on increasing "morality density" (development of more complex social interactions) and thirdly, on the increasing specialisation in workplace. One of the ways mechanical and organic societies differ is the function of law: in mechanical society the law is focused on its punitive aspect, and aims to reinforce the cohesion of the community, often by making the punishment public and extreme; whereas in the organic society the law focuses on repairing the damage done and is more focused on individuals than the community. One of the main features of the modern, organic society is the importance, sacredness even, given to the concept – social fact – of the individual. The individual, rather than the collective, becomes the focus of rights and responsibilities, the center of public and private rituals holding the society together – a function once performed by the religion. To stress the importance of this concept, Durkheim talked of the "cult of the individual": }} Durkheim saw the population density and growth as key factors in the evolution of the societies and advent of modernity. As the number of people in a given area increase, so does the number of interactions, and the society becomes more complex. Growing competition between the more numerous people also leads to further division of labour. In time, the importance of the state, the law and the individual increases, while that of the religion and moral solidarity decreases. In another example of evolution of culture, Durkheim pointed to fashion, although in this case he noted a more cyclical phenomenon. According to Durkheim, fashion serves to differentiate between lower classes and upper classes, but because lower classes want to look like the upper classes, they will eventually adapt the upper class fashion, depreciating it, and forcing the upper class to adopt a new fashion. Social pathologies and crime As the society, Durkheim noted there are several possible pathologies that could lead to a breakdown of social integration and disintegration of the society: the two most important ones are anomie and forced division of labour; lesser ones include the lack of coordination and suicide. By anomie Durkheim means a state when too rapid population growth reduces the amount of interaction between various groups, which in turn leads to a breakdown of understanding (norms, values, and so on). By forced division of labour Durkheim means a situation where power holders, driven by their desire for profit (greed), results in people doing the work they are unsuited for. Such people are unhappy, and their desire to change the system can destabilize the society. Durkheim's views on crime were a departure from conventional notions. He believed that crime is "bound up with the fundamental conditions of all social life" and serves a social function. He stated that crime implies "not only that the way remains open to necessary changes but that in certain cases it directly prepares these changes". Examining the trial of Socrates, he argues that "his crime, namely, the independence of his thought, rendered a service not only to humanity but to his country" as "it served to prepare a new morality and faith that the Athenians needed". As such, his crime "was a useful prelude to reforms". In this sense, he saw crime as being able to release certain social tensions and so have a cleansing or purging effect in society. He further stated that "the authority which the moral conscience enjoys must not be excessive; otherwise, no-one would dare to criticize it, and it would too easily congeal into an immutable form. To make progress, individual originality must be able to express itself...even the originality of the criminal... shall also be possible". Suicide In Suicide (1897), Durkheim explores the differing suicide rates among Protestants and Catholics, arguing that stronger social control among Catholics results in lower suicide rates. According to Durkheim, Catholic society has normal levels of integration while Protestant society has low levels. Overall, Durkheim treated suicide as a social fact, explaining variations in its rate on a macro level, considering society-scale phenomena such as lack of connections between people (group attachment) and lack of regulations of behavior, rather than individuals' feelings and motivations. Durkheim believed there was more to suicide than extremely personal individual life circumstances: for example, a loss of a job, divorce, or bankruptcy. Instead, he took suicide and explained it as a social fact instead of a result of one's circumstances. Durkheim believed that suicide was an instance of social deviance. Social deviance being any transgression of socially established norms. He created a normative theory of suicide focusing on the conditions of group life. The four different types of suicide that he proposed are egoistic, altruistic, anomic, and fatalistic. He began by plotting social regulation on the x-axis of his chart, and social integration on the y-axis. Egoistic suicide corresponds to a low level of social integration. When one is not well integrated into a social group it can lead to a feeling that he or she has not made a difference in anyone's lives. On the other hand, too much social integration would be altruistic suicide. This occurs when a group dominates the life of an individual to a degree where they feel meaningless to society. Anomic suicide occurs when one has an insufficient amount of social regulation. This stems from the sociological term anomie meaning a sense of aimlessness or despair that arises from the inability to reasonably expect life to be predictable. Lastly, there is fatalistic suicide, which results from too much social regulation. An example of this would be when one follows the same routine day after day. This leads to he or she believing there is nothing good to look forward to. Durkheim suggested this was the most popular form of suicide for prisoners. This study has been extensively discussed by later scholars and several major criticisms have emerged. First, Durkheim took most of his data from earlier researchers, notably Adolph Wagner and Henry Morselli, who were much more careful in generalizing from their own data. Second, later researchers found that the Protestant–Catholic differences in suicide seemed to be limited to German-speaking Europe and thus may have always been the spurious reflection of other factors. Durkheim's study of suicide has been criticized as an example of the logical error termed the ecological fallacy.Freedman, David A. 2002. The Ecological Fallacy. University of California. http://www.stat.berkeley.edu/~census/ecofall.txt However, diverging views have contested whether Durkheim's work really contained an ecological fallacy. More recent authors such as Berk (2006) have also questioned the micro–macro relations underlying Durkheim's work. Some, such as Inkeles (1959), Johnson (1965) and Gibbs (1968), have claimed that Durkheim's only intent was to explain suicide sociologically within a holistic perspective, emphasizing that "he intended his theory to explain variation among social environments in the incidence of suicide, not the suicides of particular individuals". Despite its limitations, Durkheim's work on suicide has influenced proponents of control theory, and is often mentioned as a classic sociological study. The book pioneered modern social research and served to distinguish social science from psychology and political philosophy. Religion In The Elementary Forms of the Religious Life, Durkheim's first purpose was to identify the social origin and function of religion as he felt that religion was a source of camaraderie and solidarity. His second purpose was to identify links between certain religions in different cultures, finding a common denominator. He wanted to understand the empirical, social aspect of religion that is common to all religions and goes beyond the concepts of spirituality and God. Durkheim defined religion as }} In this definition, Durkheim avoids references to supernatural or God. Durkheim argued that the concept of supernatural is relatively new, tied to the development of science and separation of supernatural—that which cannot be rationally explained—from natural, that which can. Thus, according to Durkheim, for early humans, everything was supernatural. Similarly, he points out that religions that give little importance to the concept of god exist, such as Buddhism, where the Four Noble Truths are much more important than any individual deity. With that, Durkheim argues, we are left with the following three concepts: the sacred (the ideas that cannot be properly explained, inspire awe and are considered worthy of spiritual respect or devotion), the beliefs and practices (which create highly emotional state—collective effervescence—and invest symbols with sacred importance), and the moral community (a group of people sharing a common moral philosophy). Out of those three concepts, Durkheim focused on the sacred, noting that it is at the very core of a religion. He defined sacred things as: }} Durkheim saw religion as the most fundamental social institution of humankind, and one that gave rise to other social forms. It was the religion that gave humanity the strongest sense of collective consciousness. Durkheim saw the religion as a force that emerged in the early hunter and gatherer societies, as the emotions collective effervescence run high in the growing groups, forcing them to act in a new ways, and giving them a sense of some hidden force driving them. Over time, as emotions became symbolized and interactions ritualized, religion became more organized, giving a rise to the division between the sacred and the profane. However, Durkheim also believed that religion was becoming less important, as it was being gradually superseded by science and the cult of an individual. However, even if the religion was losing its importance for Durkheim, it still laid the foundation of modern society and the interactions that governed it. And despite the advent of alternative forces, Durkheim argued that no replacement for the force of religion had yet been created. He expressed his doubt about modernity, seeing the modern times as "a period of transition and moral mediocrity". Durkheim also argued that our primary categories for understanding the world have their origins in religion. It is religion, Durkheim writes, that gave rise to most if not all other social constructs, including the larger society. Durkheim argued that categories are produced by the society, and thus are collective creations. Thus as people create societies, they also create categories, but at the same time, they do so unconsciously, and the categories are prior to any individual's experience. In this way Durkheim attempted to bridge the divide between seeing categories as constructed out of human experience and as logically prior to that experience. Our understanding of the world is shaped by social facts; for example the notion of time is defined by being measured through a calendar, which in turn was created to allow us to keep track of our social gatherings and rituals; those in turn on their most basic level originated from religion. In the end, even the most logical and rational pursuit of science can trace its origins to religion. Durkheim states that, "Religion gave birth to all that is essential in the society. In his work, Durkheim focused on totemism, the religion of the aboriginal Australians and Native Americans. Durkheim saw totemism as the most ancient religion, and focused on it as he believed its simplicity would ease the discussion of the essential elements of religion. Durkheim's work on religion was criticized on both empirical and theoretical grounds by specialists in the field. The most important critique came from Durkheim's contemporary, Arnold van Gennep, an expert on religion and ritual, and also on Australian belief systems. Van Gennep argued that Durkheim's views of primitive peoples and simple societies were "entirely erroneous". Van Gennep further argued that Durkheim demonstrated a lack of critical stance towards his sources, collected by traders and priests, naively accepting their veracity, and that Durkheim interpreted freely from dubious data. At the conceptual level, van Gennep pointed out Durkheim's tendency to press ethnography into a prefabricated theoretical scheme. Despite such critiques, Durkheim's work on religion has been widely praised for its theoretical insight and whose arguments and propositions, according to Robert Alun Jones, "have stimulated the interest and excitement of several generations of sociologists irrespective of theoretical 'school' or field of specialization".http://durkheim.uchicago.edu/Summaries/forms.html#pgfId=5658; section 7 "Critical Remarks." Sociology and philosophy Sociology of knowledge While Durkheim's work deals with a number of subjects, including suicide, the family, social structures, and social institutions, a large part of his work deals with the sociology of knowledge. While publishing short articles on the subject earlier in his career (for example the essay De quelques formes primitives de classification written in 1902 with Marcel Mauss), Durkheim's definitive statement concerning the sociology of knowledge comes in his 1912 magnum opus The Elementary Forms of Religious Life. This book has as its goal not only the elucidation of the social origins and function of religion, but also the social origins and impact of society on language and logical thought. Durkheim worked largely out of a Kantian framework and sought to understand how the concepts and categories of logical thought could arise out of social life. He argued, for example, that the categories of space and time were not a priori. Rather, the category of space depends on a society's social grouping and geographical use of space, and a group's social rhythm that determines our understanding of time.Durkheim, 'Conclusion,' Les formes élémentaires de la vie religieuse, Presses Universitaires de France, 5e édition, 2003 In this Durkheim sought to combine elements of rationalism and empiricism, arguing that certain aspects of logical thought common to all humans did exist, but that they were products of collective life (thus contradicting the tabla rasa empiricist understanding whereby categories are acquired by individual experience alone), and that they were not universal a priori's (as Kant argued) since the content of the categories differed from society to society.Durkheim, 'Introduction,' Les Formes, , and . Another key elements to Durkheim's theory of knowledge is his concept of représentations collectives (collective representations), which is outlined in The Elementary Forms of the Religious Life. Représentations collectives are the symbols and images that come to represent the ideas, beliefs, and values elaborated by a collectivity and are not reducible to individual constituents. They can include words, slogans, ideas, or any number of material items that can serve as a symbol, such as a cross, a rock, a temple, a feather etc. As Durkheim elaborates, représentations collectives are created through intense social interaction and are products of collective activity. As such these representations have the particular, and somewhat contradictory, aspect that they exist externally to the individual (since they are created and controlled not by the individual but by society as a whole), and yet simultaneously within each individual of the society (by virtue of that individual's participation within society). Arguably the most important "représentation collective" is language, which according to Durkheim is a product of collective action. And because language is a collective action, language contains within it a history of accumulated knowledge and experience that no individual would be capable of creating on their own. As Durkheim says, 'représentations collectives', and language in particular: add to that which we can learn by our own personal experience all that wisdom and science which the group has accumulated in the course of centuries. Thinking by concepts, is not merely seeing reality on its most general side, but it is projecting a light upon the sensation which illuminates it, penetrates it and transforms it.Emile Durkheim, Conclusion, Section III, "Elementary Forms of Religious Life" trans. Joseph Ward Swain, p. 435 (accessed: http://www.gutenberg.org/files/41360/41360-h/41360-h.htm#Page_427) As such, language, as a social product, literally structures and shapes our experience of reality. This discursive approach to language and society would be developed by later French philosophers, such as Michel Foucault. Morality Durkheim defines morality as "a system of rules for conduct".Durkheim, Émile. Sociologie et Philosophie. PUF. Paris, 2004. . His analysis of morality is strongly marked by Immanuel Kant and his notion of duty. While Durkheim was influenced by Kant, he was highly critical of aspects of the latter's moral theory and developed his own positions. Durkheim agrees with Kant that within morality, there is an element of obligation, "a moral authority which, by manifesting itself in certain precepts particularly important to it, confers upon rules an obligatory character". Morality tells us how to act from a position of superiority. There exists a certain, pre-established moral norm to which we must conform. It is through this view that Durkheim makes a first critique of Kant in saying that moral duties originate in society, and are not to be found in some universal moral concept such as the categorical imperative. Durkheim also argues that morality is characterized not just by this obligation, but is also something that is desired by the individual. The individual believes that by adhering to morality, they are serving the common Good, and for this reason, the individual submits voluntarily to the moral commandment. However, in order to accomplish its aims, morality must be legitimate in the eyes of those to whom it speaks. As Durkheim argues, this moral authority is primarily to be located in religion, which is why in any religion one finds a code of morality. For Durkheim, it is only society that has the resources, the respect, and the power to cultivate within an individual both the obligatory and the desirous aspects of morality. Deviance |align=right}} Durkheim thought that deviance was an essential component of a functional society. He believed that deviance had three possible effects on society. First, Durkheim thought that deviance could challenge the perspective and thoughts of the general population, leading to social change by pointing out a flaw in society. Secondly, deviant acts could also support existing social norms and beliefs by evoking the population to discipline the actors. Finally, Durkheim believed that reactions to deviant activity could increase camaraderie and social support among the population affected by the activity. Durkheim's thoughts on deviance contributed to Robert Merton's Strain Theory Influences and legacy Durkheim had an important impact on the development of Anthropology and Sociology, influencing thinkers from his school of sociology, such as Marcel Mauss, but also later thinkers, such as Maurice Halbwachs, Talcott Parsons, Alfred Radcliffe-Brown, and Claude Lévi-Strauss. More recently, Durkheim has influenced sociologists such as Steven Lukes, Robert N. Bellah, and Pierre Bourdieu. His description of collective consciousness also deeply influenced the Turkish nationalism of Ziya Gökalp, the founding father of Turkish sociology. Randall Collins has developed a theory of what he calls interaction ritual chains, which is a synthesis of Durkheim's work on religion with Erving Goffman's micro-sociology. Goffman himself was also deeply influenced by Durkheim in his development of the interaction order. Outside of sociology, he influenced philosophers Henri Bergson and Emmanuel Levinas, and his ideas can be found latently in the work of certain structuralist thinkers of the 60s, such as Alain Badiou, Louis Althusser, and Michel Foucault. : "For, speaking more generally, all the social sciences now live in the house of Durkheimism, unbeknownst to them, as it were, because they walked into it backwards." Durkheim contra Searle Much of Durkheim's work, however, remains unacknowledged in philosophy, despite its direct relevance. As proof one can look to John Searle, who wrote a book The Construction of Social Reality, in which he elaborates a theory of social facts and collective representations that he believed to be a landmark work that would bridge the gap between analytic and continental philosophy. Neil Gross however, demonstrates how Searle's views on society are more or less a reconstitution of Durkheim's theories of social facts, social institutions, collective representations and the like. Searle's ideas are thus open to the same criticisms as Durkheim's. Searle responded by saying that Durkheim's work was worse than he had originally believed, and, admitting that he had not read much of Durkheim's work, said that, "Because Durkheim’s account seemed so impoverished I did not read any further in his work." Stephen Lukes, however, responded to Searle's response to Gross and refutes point by point the allegations that Searle makes against Durkheim, essentially upholding the argument of Gross, that Searle's work bears great resemblance to that of Durkheim's. Lukes attributes Searle's miscomprehension of Durkheim's work to the fact that Searle, quite simply, never read Durkheim. Gilbert pro Durkheim A contemporary philosopher of social phenomena who has offered a sympathetic close reading of Durkheim's discussion of social facts in chapter 1 and the prefaces of The Rules of Sociological Method is Margaret Gilbert. In chapter 4, section 2, of her 1989 book On Social Facts (whose title may represent an homage to Durkheim, alluding to his "faits sociaux") Gilbert argues that some of his statements that may seem to be philosophically untenable are important and fruitful. Selected works * Montesquieu's contributions to the formation of social science (1892) * The Division of Labour in Society (1893) * The Rules of Sociological Method (1895) * On the Normality of Crime (1895) * Suicide (1897) * The Prohibition of Incest and its Origins (1897), published in L'Année Sociologique, vol. 1, pp. 1–70 * Sociology and its Scientific Domain (1900), translation of an Italian text entitled "La sociologia e il suo dominio scientifico" * Primitive Classification (1903), in collaboration with Marcel Mauss * The Elementary Forms of the Religious Life (1912) * Who Wanted War? (1914), in collaboration with Ernest Denis * Germany Above All (1915) Published posthumously: * Education and Sociology (1922) * Sociology and Philosophy (1924) * Moral Education (1925) * Socialism (1928) * Pragmatism and Sociology (1955) :Sources: See also * Normlessness Notes References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Further reading * Bellah, Robert N. (ed.) (1973). Emile Durkheim: On Morality and Society, Selected Writings. Chicago: The University of Chicago Press ( ). * Cotterrell, Roger (1999). Emile Durkheim: Law in a Moral Domain. Edinburgh University Press / Stanford University Press ( , ). * Cotterrell, Roger (ed.) (2010). Emile Durkheim: Justice, Morality and Politics. Ashgate ( ). * Douglas, Jack D. (1973). The Social Meanings of Suicide. Princeton University Press ( ). * Eitzen, Stanley D. and Maxine Baca Zinn (1997). Social Problems (11th ed.). Needham Heights, MA: Allyn and Bacon ( ). * Giddens, Anthony (ed.) (1972). Emile Durkheim: Selected Writings. London: Cambridge University Press ( , ). *Giddens, Anthony (ed.) (1986). Durkheim on Politics and the State. Cambridge: Polity Press ( ). * Henslin, James M. (1996). Essentials of Sociology: A Down-to-Earth Approach. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn and Bacon ( , ). * Jones, Susan Stedman (2001). Durkheim Reconsidered. Polity ( , ). * Lemert, Charles (2006). Durkheim's Ghosts: Cultural Logics and Social Things. Cambridge University Press ( , ). * Leroux, Robert, Histoire et sociologie en France. De l'histoire-science à la sociologie durkheimienne, Paris, Presses Universitaires de France, 1998. * Lockwood, David (1992). Solidarity and Schism: "The Problem of Disorder" in Durkheimian and Marxist Sociology. Oxford: Clarendon Press ( , ). * Macionis, John J. (1991). Sociology (3rd ed.). Englewood Cliffs, New Jersey: Prentice Hall. . * * Pickering, W. S. F. (2000). Durkheim and Representations, Routledge ( ). * Pickering, W. S. F. (ed.) (1979). Durkheim: Essays on Morals and Education, Routledge & Kegan Paul ( ). * Pickering, W. S. F. (ed.) (1975). Durkheim on Religion, Routledge & Kegan Paul ( ). * Siegel, Larry J (2007). Criminology: Theories, Patterns, and Typologies (7th ed.) Wadsworth/Thomson Learning ( , ). * Tekiner, Deniz (2002). "German Idealist Foundations of Durkheim's Sociology and Teleology of Knowledge", Theory and Science, III, 1, Online publication. External links * * * * L'Ecoles des Hautes Etudes Internationales et Poltiques HEI-HEP * The Durkheim pages (University of Chicago) * DD – Digital Durkheim * Bibliography on Durkheim (McMaster University) * Annotated bibliography on Durkheim and Religion (University of North Carolina) * Review material for studying Émile Durkheim * Institut Marcel Mauss à l'EHESS * Давид Эмиль Дюркгейм ( , 15 апреля 1858 — 15 ноября 1917) — французский социолог и философ, основатель французской социологической школы и предшественник структурно-функционального анализа. Наряду с Огюстом Контом, Карлом Марксом и Максом Вебером считается основоположником социологии как самостоятельной наукиKim, Sung Ho (2007). «Max Weber». Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (August 24, 2007 entry) (Retrieved 17-02-2010). Социальная интеграция в условиях модерна, лишённого традиционных и религиозных связей, представляли главный исследовательский интерес Дюркгейма. Первый крупный труд социолога, «О разделении общественного труда», увидел свет в 1893 году, а через два года он опубликовал свои «Правила социологического метода». Тогда же он стал первым профессором социологии первого во Франции социологического факультета. В 1897 году он представил монографию «Суицид», где провёл сравнительный анализ статистики самоубийств в католических и протестантских обществах. Данная работа, положившая начало современным социологическим исследованиям, позволила окончательно отделить социологию от психологии и социальной философии. В 1898 году Дюркгейм учредил журнал L’Année Sociologique («Социологический ежегодник»). Наконец, в книге 1912 года «Элементарные формы религиозной жизни» Дюркгейм представил свою теорию религии, основанную на сопоставлении общественной и культурной жизни аборигенов и современников. Дюркгейм желал видеть социологию широко признанной, полноценной научной областью. Он переработал созданный Контом позитивистский подход и предложил свою методологическую систему, своего рода эпистемологический реализм. Другим предметом его популяризации стал гипотетико-дедуктивный метод. В понимании Дюркгейма социология представала наукой об институтах в широком смысле, то есть об «убеждениях и способах поведения, установленных коллективно»Durkheim, Émile. The Rules of Sociological Method, Preface to the Second Edition, trans. W.D.Halls, The Free Press, 1982, ISBN 978-0-02-907940-9, p.45.«beliefs and modes of behaviour instituted by the collectivity».. Целью социологии он видел изучение структурных социальных фактов. Дюркгейм был предшественником структурного функционализма как в социологии, так и в антропологии. До самой смерти, настигшей учёного в 1917 году, Дюркгейм оставался одной из центральных фигур французской интеллектуальной жизни. Он стал автором многочисленных лекций и публикаций, посвящённых проблемам социологии знаний, образования, религии, права, а также вопросам морали, социальной стратификации и девиантного поведения. Дюркгейм ввёл в научный оборот ряд популярных ныне терминов, в частности, «коллективное сознание»Simpson, George (Trans.) in Durkheim, Emile «The Division of Labour in Society» The Free Press, New York, 1993. p. ix. Биография Детство. Образование Дюркгейм родился в лотарингском Эпинале в религиозной еврейской семье. Его отец, дед и прадед служили раввинами. В раввинской школе начинал учиться и сам Эмиль, однако в довольно раннем возрасте он отказался следовать семейной традиции и перешёл в другую школу. Дальнейшая его жизнь была полностью светской, и в своих трудах Дюркгейм неоднократно показывал, что феномен религии был в большей степени определён социальными факторами. Тем не менее, социолог сохранил связи как со своей семьёй, так и с еврейским сообществом. Многие соавторы и студенты исследователя происходили именно из этой среды, причём некоторые находились с Дюркгеймом в родственных отношениях. Известный социоантрополог Марсель Мосс приходился Дюркгейму племянником. Несмотря на скорое развитие, Дюркгейм стал студентом Высшей нормальной школы лишь с третьей попытки, в 1879 году. Как оказалось, курс Дюркгейма стал одним из самых талантливых в XIX веке. Многие его товарищи, в том числе Жан Жорес и Анри Бергсон, впоследствии заняли центральное место во французской интеллектуальной среде. Университетским руководителем Дюркгейма был Нюма-Дени Фюстель де Куланж, историк и сторонник общественно-научной методологии. Диссертация Дюркгейма, написанная на латыни, была посвящена творчеству Монтескьё. В студенческие годы Дюркгейм знакомился с исследованиями Огюста Конта и Герберта Спенсера, благодаря чему приобрёл интерес к научным методам в изучении общества. Вместе с тем французская система образования того времени не предлагала каких-либо курсов, посвящённых наукам об обществе. Гуманитарный подход не заинтересовал Дюркгейма, переключившего своё внимание с психологии и философии на этику и, впоследствии, на социологию. В 1882 году, будучи предпоследним студентом в классе, Дюркгейм сдал экзамены и получил право преподавать. Реалии того исторического периода не позволяли человеку со взглядами Дюркгейма занять академическую должность в Париже. С 1882 по 1885 год он преподавал философию в ряде провинциальных школ. В 1885 году он принял решение о переезде в Германию, где два года изучал социологию в университетах Марбурга, Берлина и Лейпцига. В нескольких эссе Дюркгейм писал, что в Лейпциге он осознал ценность эмпирического подхода и его языка конкретных, сложных вещей, сильно контрастирующих с абстрактными и простыми идеями картезианского методаJones, Robert Alun and Rand J. Spiro. «Contextualization, cognitive flexibility, and hypertext: the convergence of interpretive theory, cognitive psychology, and advanced information technologies». in Susan Leigh Star (ed.) 1995. The Cultures of Computing. Sociological Review Monograph Series, Google Print p. 149. К 1886 году Дюркгейм завершил работу над черновиком работы «О разделении общественного труда», которая стала частью его докторской диссертации. В те годы его усилия были направлены на создание социологии как науки. Академическая карьера thumb|Сборник курсов Дюркгейма об истоках социализма (1896). Редактором и издателем (1928) выступил племянник учёного, [[Мосс, Марсель|Марсель Мосс]] Германский период жизни Дюркгейма отмечен написанием многочисленных статей о немецкой общественной науке и философии. Особое впечатление на него произвели работы Вильгельма Вундта. Статьи Дюркгейма получили признание во Франции, и в 1887 году он получил преподавательскую должностьПолное название должности — «Руководитель курсов по социальным наукам и педагогике» ( ). в университете Бордо, где приступил к работе с первым в истории города общественно-научным курсом. В частности, Дюркгейм впервые во Франции прочитал курс лекций по социологии. Работа учёного на преимущественно гуманитарном факультете стала символом признания общественных наук в качестве значимой области знания. Находясь в должности, Дюркгейм способствовал реформированию всей французской системы высшего образования. Тем не менее, его мнение о социальной детерминированности религии сделало его объектом многих критических заявлений. В 1887 году Дюркгейм женился на Луизе Дрейфус, родившей ему впоследствии двух детей — Мари и Андре. В 1890-х годах учёный был весьма продуктивен. В 1892 году он опубликовал диссертацию «О разделении общественного труда», фундаментальный труд о природе общества и его развитии. Его интерес к социальным феноменам подогревался актуальными политическими событиями. Поражение Франции в войне с Пруссией привело к падению режима Наполеона III и последующему становлению Третьей республики. Это, в свою очередь, привело к негативной реакции в отношении нового и светского республиканского правления, так как многие граждане считали решительный националистический подход ключом к реставрации угасавшей французской мощи. Дюркгейм, еврей и последовательный сторонник республики, симпатизировавший левой идеологии, оказался в политическом меньшинстве. Этот факт в совокупности с делом Дрейфуса 1894 года пробудил политическую энергию Дюркгейма. В 1895 году из-под пера Дюркгейма вышла работа «Правила социологического метода», своего рода манифест социологической науки с указанием её нынешнего и должного состояний. В том же году Дюркгейм основал в Бордо первый европейский факультет социологии. Спустя три года он создал первый в стране журнал об общественных науках, L'Année Sociologique («Социологический ежегодник»). В издании публиковались работы растущего числа посвящённых в тематику студентов, а также рецензии Дюркгейма на немецкие, английские и итальянские статьи. В 1897 году вышла книга «Суицид», ставшая образцом того, какой может быть монография в области социологии. Парижские учёные долго отказывались принять «социологический империализм» и включить общественные науки в свои учебные планы. К 1902 году Дюркгейм, наконец, получил значимую должность в столице, став преподавателем педагогики в Сорбонне. В 1906 году он стал полным профессором, а в 1913 году в названии его профессорской должности появилось упоминание и о социологии. Формально французские университеты выпускали учителей средней школы, поэтому подобная должность давала ему существенное влияние: его лекции были единственным обязательным курсом для всех студентов. Параллельно Дюркгейм работал советником при министерстве образования. В 1912 году увидела свет его последняя крупная работа, «Элементарные формы религиозной жизни». thumb|right|200px|Могила Дюркгейма на [[Кладбище Монпарнас|кладбище Монпарнас]] Начало Первой мировой войны трагически сказалось на судьбе учёного. Его левые взгляды всегда сочетались с патриотизмом, но не с интернационализмом, Дюркгейм жил светской, рациональной жизнью француза. В результате войны и неизбежного появления националистической пропаганды, придерживаться данной точки зрения, всегда полной нюансов, стало весьма сложно. Дюркгейм всеми силами стремился помочь своей стране в сложный период, не желая в то же время ниспадать до примитивных правых настроений. Кроме того, еврейское происхождение социолога всегда было достоянием общественности, что и сделало его мишенью французских правых. Многие студенты Дюркгейма, призванные защитить страну, погибли на полях сражений. Наконец, в декабре 1915 года погиб Андре, сын учёного, не оправившегося от потери до самой смерти. Эмоционально опустошённый Дюркгейм скончался в 1917 году от инсульта. Он был похоронен на кладбище Монпарнас в Париже. Социология Дюркгейма На протяжении своей научной карьеры Дюркгейм стремился претворить в жизнь три основные цели. Прежде всего, он желал видеть социологию полноценной академической дисциплиной. Во-вторых, Дюркгейм пытался проанализировать то, как общества поддерживают свою сплочённость и слаженность в условиях модерна, когда религиозные и этнические факторы уже не способны служить связующим звеном человеческого общежития. Исследуя социальную интеграцию, Дюркгейм писал о праве, религии, образовании и иных институтах. Третий интерес социолога был связан с прикладными формами научного знания. Внешние влияния В годы студенчества на Дюркгейма оказали влияния два неокантианца, Шарль Ренувье и Эмиль Бутру. Дюркгейм заимствовал у них такие принципы, как рационализм, научный подход к исследованию нравственности, антиутилитаризм и принцип светского образования. На методологию Дюркгейма повлиял Нюма-Дени Фюстель де Куланж, последователь научного метода. В качестве одного из фундаментальных влияний Дюркгейм воспринял социологический позитивизм Огюста Конта, искавшего способы применения метода естественных наук в областях знания, связанных с обществом. Согласно Конту, подлинная общественная наука должна быть сосредоточена на изучении фактов и индуктивном выведении научных законов на основании взаимосвязей между этими фактами. Дюркгейм разделял взгляды позитивистов по многим вопросам. Во-первых, он также рассматривал факты в качестве основы социальных исследований. Во-вторых, он, подобно Конту, считал научный метод единственным ключом к получению объективного знания об обществе. В-третьих, он, как и Конт, верил, что социальные области знаний смогут стать полноценными науками лишь тогда, когда они будут освобождены от метафизических абстракций и философских домысловMorrison, Ken (2006): Marx, Durkheim, Weber: formations of modern social thought. Second edition. SAGE, p. 151.. Вместе с тем Дюркгейм считал, что взгляды Конта были слишком философичными. Другой школой, повлиявшей на методологию Дюркгейма, стал социальный реализм. В отличие от эмпиризма и позитивизма, реализм основан на идее существования некоторых состояний действительности, не зависящих от восприятия их индивидом. Эмпиристы, в частности Дэвид Юм, утверждали, что вся окружающая человека реальность есть лишь плод его чувственного восприятия. Следовательно, реальность не обладает внутренней каузальной силой и не существует вне нашего восприятия. Позитивизм Конта допускал возможность выведения научных законов из эмпирических наблюдений. Несмотря на то, что Дюркгейм никогда явно не говорил о приверженности реализму, он использовал этот подход для того, чтобы продемонстрировать наличие социальных реалий вне индивида — реалий, выраженных в форме объективных общественных отношений. Он считал, что социология способна не только установить «очевидные» законы, но и раскрыть «врождённую природу» общества. Учёные спорят о роли еврейской мысли в формировании методологической парадигмы Дюркгейма. Некоторые из них утверждают, что труды учёного представляют образец секулярной еврейской мыслиStrenski, Ivan. 1997. Durkheim and the Jews of France. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, Google Print pp. 1-2Meštrović, Stjepan Gabriel (1993). Émile Durkheim and the reformation of sociology. Rowman & Littlefield, Google Print, p. 37. Другие же считают, что доказать наличие определённого влияния крайне сложно или невозможно вовсеPickering, W. S. F. 2001. «The Enigma of Durkheim's Jewishness», in Critical Assessments of Leading Sociologists. British Centre for Durkheimian Studies, v. 1, Google Print, p. 79. Формирование социологии Дюркгейм стал автором многих программных тезисов о содержании и приложениях социологической науки. Желая видеть социологию одной из общепризнанных наук, Дюркгейм писал: }} Говоря об объекте и методологии новой науки, Дюркгейм утверждал: }} Фундаментальной целью социологии он видел открытие структурных «социальных фактов». Создание социологии как академической дисциплины считается одним из главных элементов интеллектуального наследия Дюркгейма. Его работы повлияли на формирование такого социологического течения, как структурализм или структурный функционализм. К учёным, испытавшим влияние Дюркгейма, относят Марселя Мосса, Мориса Хальбвакса, Селестена Бугле, Альфреда Радклиффа-Брауна, Толкотта Парсонса, Роберта Кинга Мертона, Жана Пиаже, Клода Леви-Стросса, Фердинанда де Соссюра, Мишеля Фуко, Клиффорда Гирца, Питера Бергера, Роберта Беллу, Зию Гёкальпа и другихhttp://iss.sagepub.com/content/28/3/335.short , Turkay Salim Nefes, 'Ziya Gökalp’s adaptation of Emile Durkheim’s sociology in his formulation of the modern Turkish nation' International Sociology May 2013 vol. 28 no. 3 335-350.. Методология thumb|right|Обложка французского издания «[[Правила социологического метода|Правил социологического метода» (1919)]] В книге «Правила социологического метода», вышедшей в 1895 году, Дюркгейм обозначил своей целью создание научного метода для социологии. Один из вопросов, поднятых в книге, касается объективности социолога: как может исследователь рассчитывать на достоверность данных, если состояние изучаемого объекта зависит от его воздействия? Согласно Дюркгейму, наблюдение должно быть в наивысшей мере беспристрастным и безличным, при этом полная объективность в этом смысле недостижима. Социальный факт должен всегда рассматриваться в системе взаимосвязей с другими социальными фактами, вне зависимости от личности исследователя. Таким образом, социолог должен отдавать преимущество компаративным методам исследования, а не рассмотрению отдельных независимых фактовCf. Collins, Randall. 1975. Conflict Sociology: Toward an Explanatory Science. N.Y.: Academic Press, p. 529. Отмечается, что Дюркгейм мало путешествовал и никогда не участвовал в полевых исследованиях, причём часть авторов пишет об этом с явным сожалением, в то время как других социологов этот факт восхищает. В то же время чисто теоретический характер носила деятельность многих французских учёных, а также известного британского антрополога Джеймса Джорджа Фрэзера. В своих работах об австралийских аборигенах и жителях североамериканских арктических регионов Дюркгейм полагался на данные, собранные другими антропологами, путешественниками и миссионерами. Впрочем, концентрация Дюркгейма на теоретической работе никоим образом не свидетельствует об игнорировании им реального. Он не стремился к рискованным догматическим обобщениям, сделанным без учёта эмпирических наблюдений, но в то же время считал, что практика исследований далеко не всегда проливает свет на природу вещей. Он считал, что факты не имеют смысла до тех пор, пока они не классифицируются, а на их основании не выводятся законы. Дюркгейм неоднократно говорил, что источником знания о конкретной реалии служит объяснение, построенное на её внутренней природе, но не внешнее наблюдение за ней. Применяя этот подход, Дюркгейм сформулировал концепции сакрального и тотемного точно так, как Маркс создал концепцию класса. Дюркгейм пытался создать один из первых точных методов для исследования социальных феноменов. Наряду с Гербертом Спенсером, Дюркгейм стал одним из первых исследователей, объяснивших существование и свойства различных частей общества в связи с теми функциями, которые они каждодневно исполняют. Учёный соглашался с органической аналогией, сопоставлявшей общество и живой организм, на основании чего Дюркгейм считается одним из предвестников структурного функционализмаHayward J. E. S. Solidarist Syndicalism: Durkheim and DuGuit, Sociological Review, Vol. 8 (1960)Thompson, Kenneth. 2002. Emile Durkheim. Routledge.. Дюркгейм настаивал на идее холизма, утверждая, что общество представляет собой величину большую, чем сумма его частейCf. Durkheim, Émile 1892. «Montesquieu's Contribution to the Rise of Social Science» in «Montesquieu and Rousseau. Forerunners of Sociology», trans. Ralph Manheim (1960), p. 9. В отличие от современников, сторонников методологического индивидуализма Фердинанда Тённиса и Макса Вебера, Дюркгейм концентрировал внимание не на мотивациях действий индивидов, но на изучении социальных фактов. Социальные факты }} Ядром исследований Дюркгейма выступали социальные факты, понятие, введённое им для описания явлений, которые существуют сами по себе, не зависят от действий индивидов, однако оказывают на них принудительное воздействие. Подобное воздействие может выражаться формально в виде правового регулирования или посредством неформальных, религиозных или семейных норм. По мнению учёного, социальные факты в некотором смысле более объективны, чем действия составляющих общество индивидов. Наблюдаемые социальные феномены можно объяснить только с помощью социальных фактов. В отличие от фактов, изучаемых естественными науками, «социальные» факты принадлежат особой категории явлений: }} Подобные социальные факты наделены принуждающей силой, благодаря чему они могут контролировать личное поведение. Согласно Дюркгейму, эти явления нельзя редуцировать к биологическим или физиологическим основаниямMartin, Michael and Lee C. McIntyre. 1994. Readings in the Philosophy of Social Science. Boston: MIT press, Google Print p. 434. Социальные факты могут выступать как в материальной, так и в нематериальной форме, представляя собой физические объекты или смыслы, настроения и иные проявления соответственно. Нематериальные факты нельзя видеть или осязать, но они находятся вовне индивида и обладают силой принуждения, становясь тем самым реальными и приобретая фактичность. В то же время некоторые нематериальные факты могут быть связаны с теми или иными физическими объектами. Например, физический объект флаг представляет ряд нематериальных социальных фактов: значение флага, важность флага и т. д. Даже такие индивидуальные и субъективные явления, как любовь, свобода или самоубийство, Дюркгейм рассматривал в качестве объективных социальных фактов. Составляющие общество индивиды, считал он, напрямую не вызывают к жизни такой факт, как суицид: самоубийство присутствует в обществе как независимый социальный факт, обусловленный другими социальными фактами, например, правилами поведения или принадлежностью к группе. Даже если человек «покидает» общество, оно по-прежнему будет содержать такой факт, как суицид. Этот факт невозможно устранить, и он обладает коэрцитивной силой, такой же как физическая гравитация. В этом свете задачи социологии состоят в обнаружении качеств и характеристик подобных социальных фактов, которые можно найти с помощью количественных или экспериментальных методов. В частности, Дюркгейм часто полагался на методы статистикиHassard, John. 1995. Sociology and Organization Theory: Positivism, Paradigms and Postmodernity. Cambridge University Press (ISBN 0-521-48458-8) Google Print p. 15. Общество, коллективное сознание и культура thumb|right|Обложка французского издания книги «[[О разделении общественного труда»]] Рассматривая общество в целом, Дюркгейм воспринимал его как множество социальных фактов. Вопросы «как создаётся общество?» и «что удерживает общество в единстве?» интересовали его больше, чем вопрос «что есть общество?». В книге «О разделении общественного труда» он попытался найти то, что обеспечивает целостность социума. Учёный предположил, что люди по своей природе эгоистичны, однако нормы, убеждения и ценности, то есть то, что составляет коллективное сознание, формируют моральную основу общества, которая и обеспечивает социальную интеграцию. Коллективное сознание, таким образом, имеет ключевое, жизнеобеспечивающее значение для социума. Коллективное сознание «создаёт» общество и удерживает его в состоянии единства, и в то же время само коллективное сознание создаётся посредством взаимодействий индивидов. С помощью него люди воспринимают других в качестве социальных существ, а не простых животных. }} Эмоциональный компонент коллективного сознания замещает собой эгоизм. Так как человек эмоционально привязан к культуре, он поступает социально, поскольку признаёт подобный способ действия ответственным и нравственным. Ключом к формированию общества являются общественные отношения, и, по мнению Дюркгейма, люди, находясь в группе, будут неизбежно поступать таким образом, который приведёт к формированию общества. Представляет важность и другой ключевой социальный факт — культура. Взаимодействуя, группы создают собственную культуру и связывают с ней сильные эмоции. Дюркгейм стал одним из первых учёных, рассмотревших проблему культуры столь тщательно. Его интересовали вопросы культурного разнообразия, а также причины, по которым разнообразие не уничтожает общество. Социолог считал, что разрушительная сила разнообразия подавляется большей, более распространённой и более общей культурной системой и законом. Используя социоэволюционный подход, Дюркгейм описал эволюцию общества как движение от механической к органической солидарности, возникающей как продукт взаимной потребности. Когда общества приобретают более высокую степень сложности и переходят к органической солидарности, разделение труда противодействует и заменяет собой коллективное сознание. В простых обществах люди связаны личными отношениями и традициями, в то время как в современных больших обществах индивиды всё больше опираются друг на друга, выполняя всё более специализированные задания. В условиях механической солидарности люди самодостаточны, уровень интеграции остаётся незначительным, и поэтому для поддержания целостности общества необходимо применение силы. Кроме того, в простых обществах человек обладает существенно меньшим набором жизненных путей. При органической солидарности люди гораздо сильнее интегрированы и взаимозависимы, а специализация и кооперация принимают широкий оборот. Переход от механической к органической солидарности основывается на ряде факторов: в первую очередь, это рост численности населения и повышение плотности населения, во-вторых, это повышающаяся «моральная плотность», то есть развитие общественных отношений, и, в-третьих, это углубление специализации труда. Одним из критериев, отличающих механические и органические общества, является функция закона. В механическом обществе на первый план выходит его карательный аспект, а основная цель выражается в поддержании сплочённости сообщества — часто благодаря проведению публичных и предельно жестоких наказаний. В рамках органического общества закон, сосредоточенный скорее на индивидах, чем на сообществе, призван восстановить нанесённый ущерб. Одной из главных особенностей современного, органического общества является то, что концепция индивида становится крайне важной или даже священной. Не коллектив, но индивид становится субъектом прав и обязанностей, центром общественных и личных ритуалов, удерживающих общество в состоянии целостности, — ранее эту функцию выполняла религия. Дюркгейм, желая подчеркнуть важность концепции индивида, говорил о «культе индивида» следующее: Итак, ключевыми факторами эволюции обществ и наступления эпохи модерна Дюркгейм считал рост численности населения и увеличение его плотности. С увеличением числа жителей некоторой области повышается число социальных отношений, взаимодействий, и общество становится более сложным. Повышение конкуренции между растущим числом работников ведёт к дальнейшему углублению разделения труда. Со временем важность государства, закона и индивида повышается, а религия и моральная солидарность отходят на задний план. Дюркгейм говорил о моде как о другом образце эволюции культуры, в этом случае имеющем циклический характер. Согласно учёному, мода призвана выразить различие между низшими и высшими слоями общества, при этом бедные члены общества стремятся перенять моду богатых, вынуждая их сменить старую, обесцененную моду на новую. Социальные патологии и преступность Дюркгейм писал, что существует ряд патологий, способных нарушить целостность общества. Две из них — аномия и принудительное разделение труда — играют ключевую роль, другие, как, например, суицид и слабая координация, менее значимы. Под аномией Дюркгейм понимает состояние, при котором слишком быстрый рост численности населения уменьшает объём отношений и взаимодействий между различными группами, что ведёт к нарушению взаимопонимания, то есть распаду норм, ценностей и т. д. Говоря о принудительном разделении труда, социолог подразумевает ту ситуацию, когда власти, ведомые жаждой наживы, принуждают людей к тем видам деятельности, к которым они не приспособлены. Люди становятся несчастными, и их желание изменить систему может дестабилизировать общество. В своём взгляде на преступность Дюркгейм отталкивался от общепринятых представлений. Он считал, что преступность связана с фундаментальными условиями всей общественной жизни и что она выполняет определённую социальную функцию. Преступление может свидетельствовать о необходимости изменений в обществе, а иногда и подготавливать эти изменения. Изучая суд над Сократом, он говорил, что преступление философа, а именно независимость его мысли, «оказало услугу не только человечеству, но и его стране», поскольку оно «подготовило почву для новой нравственности и веры, необходимой афинянам». В этом смысле его преступление стало «полезной прелюдией к реформам». Дюркгейм считал, что в некоторых случаях преступление ослабляет напряжение в обществе, оказывая очищающий эффект. Далее он писал, что необходимым условием прогресса является возможность выражения оригинальных качеств личности, даже если речь идёт о преступнике. «Суицид» В книге «Суицид» (1897) учёный, среди прочего, исследует причины, обусловившие разницу в показателях суицида между протестантами и католиками. Он писал, что меньшее относительное количество самоубийств среди католиков объясняется более сильным социальным контролем в их сообществах. Согласно Дюркгейму, в католических обществах наблюдается нормальный уровень интеграции, в то время как общества протестантов интегрированы в меньшей степени. Дюркгейм находит причины дифференциации показателей суицида на макроуровне, рассматривая явления, характерные для всего общества в целом: объём взаимодействий между людьми, степень регламентации поведения и т. д. Данная работа стала предметом многих академических дискуссий, и в отношении книги были сформулированы несколько критических замечаний. Во-первых, Дюркгейм воспользовался данными прошлых исследований, осуществлённых Адольфом Вагнером, Энрико Морзелли и другими учёными, которые были, как правило, более осторожными в обобщениях, чем ДюркгеймStark, Rodney and William Sims Bainbridge. 1996. Religion, Deviance and Social Control. Routledge, Google Print p. 32. Во-вторых, представители следующих поколений социологов обнаружили, что различия в показателях суицида между католиками и протестантами характерны лишь для немецкоговорящих регионов Европы, поэтому они, вероятно, обусловлены другими факторамиPope, Whitney, and Nick Danigelis. 1981. Sociology's One Law, Social Forces 60: 496—514.. Книгу Дюркгейма критиковали как образец ошибки, «экологического заблуждения», связанного с неверным истолкованием статистических данных, когда выводы о характеристиках индивидов делаются на основании выводов о группе, которой они принадлежатFreedman, David A. 2002. The Ecological Fallacy. University of California. http://www.stat.berkeley.edu/~census/ecofall.txtH. C. Selvin. 1965. Durkheim's Suicide:Further Thoughts on a Methodological Classic, in R. A. Nisbet (ed.). Émile Durkheim, pp. 113—136. Впрочем, консенсуса о наличии в «Суициде» подобного рода ошибки нетVan Poppel, Frans, and Lincoln H. Day. A Test of Durkheim's Theory of Suicide--Without Committing the Ecological Fallacy. American Sociological Review, Vol. 61, No. 3 (Jun., 1996), p. 500. Более поздние авторы, в частности Берк (2006), подвергают сомнению правильность соотношения микро- и макроуровня в данной работеBerk, Bernard B. Macro-Micro Relationships in Durkheim's Analysis of Egoistic Suicide. Sociological Theory, Vol. 24, No. 1 (Mar., 2006), pp. 78—79. Инкелес (1959)Cf. Inkeles, A. 1959. Personality and Social Structure. pp. 249—276 in Sociological Today, edited by R. K. Merton, L. Broom, and L. S. Cottrell. New York: Basic Books., Джонсон (1965)Cf. Johnson, B. D. 1965. Durkheim's One Cause of Suicide. American Sociological Review, 30:875—86, ГиббсCf. Gibbs, J. P. and W. T. Martin. 1958. A Theory of Status Integration and Its Relationship to Suicide. American Sociological, Review 23:14—147. и другие социологи писали, что Дюркгейм намеревался объяснить суицид с социологической точки зрения, применяя холистический подход. По мнению Берка, Дюркгейм намеревался объяснить изменение показателя в различных социальных средах, самоубийство же как действие отдельного человека осталось вне предмета его исследованийBerk, Bernard B. Macro-Micro Relationships in Durkheim's Analysis of Egoistic Suicide. Sociological Theory, Vol. 24, No. 1 (Mar., 2006), p. 60. Несмотря на некоторые ограничения, книга считается классическим исследованием в области социологии и одним из первых образцов современного социального изыскания. Она повлияла на формирование социологической теории контроля. Кроме того, работа способствовала отделению социальной науки от психологии и политической философииGianfranco Poggi (2000). Durkheim. Oxford: Oxford University Press. Chapter 1.. Религия Главной работой Дюркгейма о религии стала книга «Элементарные формы религиозной жизни», в которой социолог попытался выявить социальные истоки и функции религии. Дюркгейм считал, что религия служит источником товарищества и солидарности в обществе. С другой стороны, социолог предпринял попытку определения связей между религиями разных культур и поиска общего знаменателя этих вероисповеданий. Социолог хотел понять эмпирический, социальный аспект религии, общий для всех религиозных учений и выходящий за рамки концепций духовности и Бога. Дюркгейм определил религию так: }} В своём определении учёный избегает упоминания сверхъестественного или Бога. Дюркгейм утверждал, что концепция сверхъестественного появилась сравнительно недавно, и её появление связано с развитием науки и отделением сверхъестественного от естественного, то есть того, что невозможно объяснить рационально, от того, что поддаётся объяснению. Иными словами, согласно Дюркгейму, древние люди воспринимали весь окружающий мир как нечто сверхъестественное. С другой стороны, писал он, существуют религии, не придающие особого значения фигуре бога: например, в буддизме Четыре Благородные Истины более важны, чем некое божественное существо. Таким образом, Дюркгейм оставляет лишь три основные концепции: * священное, то есть идеи, которые невозможно изложить должным образом, идеи, внушающие благоговение и заслуживающие уважения или преданности; * верования и практики, которые способны ввести верующих в состояние коллективного возбуждения и наделить те или иные символы священным значением; * нравственное сообщество, то есть группа людей, приверженных общей этической системе. Особое внимание Дюркгейм уделяет концепции священного, отмечая, что она составляет стержень религии. Он определил священные предметы следующим образом: }} Дюркгейм считал религию наиболее фундаментальным социальным институтом человечества, породившим все остальные социальные формы; «религия дала жизнь всему существенному в обществе». Именно религия дала человечеству сильнейшее чувство коллективного сознания. Социолог рассматривал религию как силу, возникшую в обществах охотников и собирателей, как средство, заставившее людей действовать по-новому и ощущать некую скрытую, приводящую их в движение силу. Со временем, когда эмоции получали символизированную форму, а взаимодействия приобретали ритуальный характер, религия стала более организованной, что привело к дихотомии «священное — мирское». При этом Дюркгейм считал, что религия постепенно утрачивала значение, поскольку её вытесняли наука и культ индивида. }} Однако даже утрата религией своей роли не отменяла того факта, что вера заложила основы современного общества, а также взаимодействий и отношений, которыми оно регулируется. Несмотря на появление альтернативных сил, Дюркгейм считал, что сила, которая могла бы полностью заменить религию, всё ещё не была создана. Современную ему эпоху модерна он рассматривал как «период перехода и нравственной заурядности». Социолог утверждал, что первичные человеческие категории понимания мира также имеют религиозное происхождение. Согласно Дюркгейму, религия породила большинство общественных конструкций, в том числе и большие общества. Поскольку категории создаются обществом, они являются продуктом коллективного созидания. Когда люди создают общества, они дают жизнь и категориям, но делают это неосознанно, и в результате категории предшествуют любым формам личного опыта. Таким образом Дюркгейм попытался преодолеть разрыв между пониманием категории как продукта и как предшественника человеческого опыта. Человеческое понимание мира формируется социальными фактами: например, понятие времени определяется через календарь, который, в свою очередь, был создан для упорядочивания общественных сходов и ритуалов, появление которых связано с религией. В конце концов религиозные корни можно просмотреть даже в предельно рациональных, безупречных с точки зрения логики научных изысканиях. В рассматриваемой работе Дюркгейм коснулся и темы тотемизма, религии коренных жителей Австралии и Северной Америки. Он считал тотемизм древнейшей из существующих религиозных форм и поэтому рассчитывал проследить в нём существенные элементы, характерные для религии в целом. И теоретическая, и эмпирическая работа Дюркгейма в области исследования религии была сильно раскритикована специалистами данной области. Наиболее суровым критиком социолога стал его современник, Арнольд ван Геннеп, знаток религии и ритуалов, в частности, традиционных австралийских. Ван Геннеп прямо заявил, что мнение Дюркгейма о примитивных людях и простых обществах «совершенно ошибочно». Он утверждал, что Дюркгейму следовало отнестись к подбору источников с большей критичностью, так как в итоге он использовал данные торговцев и священнослужителей, наивно веря в их достоверность. По мнению Ван Геннепа, Дюркгейм, располагая довольно сомнительными данными, позволял себе весьма вольные интерпретации. Ван Геннеп критиковал французского социолога и на концептуальном уровне, отметив, что Дюркгейм был склонен заключать этнографию в рамки типовых теоретических схем. Социолог Д. Ю. Куракин пишет : Сегодня для социологов очевидно, что в этой работе представлена одна из наиболее фундаментальных попыток построить общую социологическую теорию. Именно такова книга по своей композиции, содержанию, да и по своему конкретному влиянию на социологическую мысль. Однако если ориентироваться на заглавие и эмпирическую составляющую анализа, может показаться, что Дюркгейм пишет о первобытных религиозных формах и это и есть его конечная цель. Первые комментаторы были в значительной степени введены в заблуждение этой спецификой позиционирования книги, что хорошо иллюстрируют ранние рецензии. Но этим поверхностным недоразумением (в конце концов, если читать внимательно, ясно, что религия для Дюркгейма лишь средство, а его непреходящая дисциплинарная сверхзадача никогда не отходит на второй план) проблема далеко не исчерпывается. Основные сочинения * «Элементы социологии» (1889) * «О разделении общественного труда» (1893) * «Правила социологического метода» (1895) * «Самоубийство» (1897) * «Элементарные формы религиозной жизни: тотемическая система в Австралии» (1912) * «Воспитание и социология» (опубликовано посмертно в 1922) * «Социология и философия» (опубликовано посмертно в 1924) * «Эволюция педагогики во Франции» (опубликовано посмертно в 1938) Переводы на русский * Дюркгейм Э., Кто хотел войны? = Qui a voulu la guerre ? (1914). — : Библиотека великой войны, 1915. — 93 с. * О разделении общественного труда. — , 1996. * Социология. Её предмет, метод, предназначение / Пер. с фр., сост., послесл. и прим. А. Б. Гофмана. — : Канон, 1995. — 352 с. — (История социологии в памятниках). * О разделении общественного труда. Метод социологии. — , 1991. * Самоубийство. Социологический этюд. — , 1912. * (в соавторстве с Марселем Моссом) О некоторых первобытных формах классификации. К исследованию коллективных представлений // Мосс М. Общества. Обмен. Личность. Труды по социальной антропологии. — , 1996. * Принципы 1789 года и социология. // Социологический ежегодник, 2012: Сб. науч. тр. / РАН. ИНИОН. Центр социал. науч.-информ. исслед. Отд. социологии и социал. психологии; Кафедра общей социологии НИУ-ВШЭ; Ред. Н. Е. Покровский, Ред.-сост. Д. В. Ефременко. – М., 2013. – С. 286-293. (Сер.: Теория и история социологии) * Элементарные формы религиозной жизни. Тотемистическая система в Австралии. (Введение, Глава 1.) (пер. А. Б. Гофмана) // Мистика. Религия. Наука. Классики мирового религиоведения. Антология. / Пер. с англ., нем., фр., сост. и общ. ред.: А. Н. Красникова. — , 1998. — С. 174—230. — 432 с. ISBN 5-88373-134-1 (История философии в памятниках) * Элементарные формы религиозной жизни. Тотемическая система в Австралии. (Заключение) // Социологическое обозрение. 2018, т. 17, № 2, с. 115–121. Пер. В. Земсковой под науч. ред. Д. Ю. Куракина. * Элементарные формы религиозной жизни: тотемическая система в Австралии / пер. с франц. А. Апполонова и Т. Котельниковой; под науч. ред. А. Апполонов. — М.: Издательский дом "Дело" РАНХиГС, 2018. — 736 с. ISBN 978-5-7749-1370-1 *Элементарные формы религиозной жизни / пер. с франц. В. Земсковой; под науч. ред. Д. Куракина. — М.: «Элементарные формы», 2018. — 808 с. ISBN 978-5-9500244-3-6 Комментарии Примечания Emile Durkheim, Foundations of the Classic Sociological Theory, in Émile Durkheim. Encyclopædia Britannica. 2009. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. (Retrieved 14-06-2009) Morrison, Ken (2006), p. 152. Martin, Michael and Lee C. McIntyre. 1994. Readings in the Philosophy of Social Science. Boston: MIT press, Google Print p. 433 Sztompka, Piotr, Socjologia, Znak, 2002, ISBN 83-240-0218-9, p.500 }} Литература * Bellah, Robert N. (ed.) (1973). Emile Durkheim: On Morality and Society, Selected Writings. Chicago: The University of Chicago Press (ISBN 978-0-226-17336-8). * Cotterrell, Roger (1999). Emile Durkheim: Law in a Moral Domain. Edinburgh University Press / Stanford University Press (ISBN 0-8047-3808-4, ISBN 978-0-8047-3808-8). * Cotterrell, Roger (ed.) (2010). Emile Durkheim: Justice, Morality and Politics. Ashgate (ISBN 978-0-7546-2711-1). * Douglas, Jack D. (1973). The Social Meanings of Suicide. Princeton University Press (ISBN 978-0-691-02812-5). * Eitzen, Stanley D. and Maxine Baca Zinn (1997). Social Problems (11th ed.). Needham Heights, MA: Allyn and Bacon (ISBN 0-205-54796-6). * Giddens, Anthony (ed.) (1972). Emile Durkheim: Selected Writings. London: Cambridge University Press (ISBN 0-521-09712-6, ISBN 978-0-521-09712-3). * Giddens, Anthony (ed.) (1986). Durkheim on Politics and the State. Cambridge: Polity Press (ISBN 0-7456-0131-6). * Henslin, James M. (1996). Essentials of Sociology: A Down-to-Earth Approach. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn and Bacon (ISBN 0-205-17480-9, ISBN 978-0-205-17480-5). * Jones, Susan Stedman (2001). Durkheim Reconsidered. Polity (ISBN 0-7456-1616-X, ISBN 978-0-7456-1616-2). * Lemert, Charles (2006). Durkheim's Ghosts: Cultural Logics and Social Things. Cambridge University Press (ISBN 0-521-84266-2, ISBN 978-0-521-84266-2). * Lockwood, David (1992). Solidarity and Schism: "The Problem of Disorder" in Durkheimian and Marxist Sociology. Oxford: Clarendon Press (ISBN 0-19-827717-2, ISBN 978-0-19-827717-0). * Macionis, John J (1991). Sociology (3rd ed.). Englewood Cliffs, New Jersey: Prentice Hall. ISBN 0-13-820358-X. * Lukes, Steven (1985). Emile Durkheim: His Life and Work, a Historical and Critical Study. Stanford University Press (ISBN 0-8047-1283-2, ISBN 978-0-8047-1283-5). * Mestrovic, Stjepan (1988). Emile Durkheim and the Reformation of Sociology. Rowan & Littlefield. (ISBN 0-8476-7867-9) * * Pickering, W. S. F. (2000). Durkheim and Representations, Routledge (ISBN 0-415-19090-8). * Pickering, W. S. F. (ed.) (1979). Durkheim: Essays on Morals and Education, Routledge & Kegan Paul (ISBN 0-7100-0321-8). * Pickering, W. S. F. (ed.) (1975). Durkheim on Religion, Routledge & Kegan Paul (ISBN 0-7100-8108-1). * Siegel, Larry J (2007). Criminology: Theories, Patterns, and Typologies (7th ed.) Wadsworth/Thomson Learning (ISBN 0-495-00572-X, ISBN 978-0-495-00572-8). * Tekiner, Deniz (2002). German Idealist Foundations of Durkheim's Sociology and Teleology of Knowledge, Theory and Science, III, 1, Online publication. * Thompson, Kenneth (2002). Emile Durkheim (2nd ed.) Routledge (ISBN 0-415-28530-5, ISBN 978-0-415-28530-8). Ссылки * * L'Ecoles des Hautes Etudes Internationales et Poltiques HEI-HEP * Странички Дюркгейма (Университет Чикаго) * DD — Digital Durkheim Category:Émile Durkheim Category:1858 births Category:1917 deaths Category:19th-century French philosophers Category:20th-century French philosophers Category:19th-century French writers Category:20th-century French writers Category:Anthropologists of religion Category:Burials at Montparnasse Cemetery Category:École Normale Supérieure alumni Category:French agnostics Category:French anthropologists Category:French Jews Category:French social democrats Category:French sociologists Category:Jewish agnostics Category:Jewish philosophers Category:Jewish scientists Category:Jewish sociologists Category:Leipzig University alumni Category:Lycée Louis-le-Grand alumni Category:People from Épinal Category:Philosophers of social science Category:Sociologists of religion Category:Sociologists of education Category:Structural functionalism Категория:Родившиеся в Эпинале Категория:Умершие в Париже Категория:Социологи Франции Категория:Социологи религии Категория:Социологи морали Категория:Философы Франции Категория:Философы XIX века Категория:Философы XX века Категория:Антропологи Франции Категория:Религиоведы Франции Категория:Социал-демократы Франции Категория:Похороненные на кладбище Монпарнас Категория:Социологи по алфавиту